I've Been Waiting for You...
by Kaen
Summary: This is just a cute short fic portraying the friendship between Nuriko and Houki. I also had too much fun bashing Miaka... That's really all there is to say about it, so please R&R! ^^


I've Been Waiting For You…

By Kaen

Hey, anyone who's actually reading this! I know I really should be finishing the next chapter of Nijuusei, but this idea came to mind and I (personally) felt it was too cute to put off. This short one-shot fic focuses on the relationship between Houki and Nuriko, one that I feel if often (if not _always_)neglected. So, I just wrote a short little fic pertaining to just that friendship. Hope you enjoy and please review! ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nuriko sighed as he casually tossed his 200 pounds of luggage onto his long-neglected and neatly made bed. It had been a while since he'd been in back in his room in the harem, given that he, Hotohori-sama, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Tama-baby, and even Chiriko had just returned to Konan! _We've finally found all the seishi! It's just a matter of time before we can someone Suzaku, but before that… _Nuriko giggled. There was a certain request that he was going to subtly relay to Miaka. That wish being to make him a woman, of course. Taking bouncy strides across the ornate room, Nuriko paused in front of his dusty wardrobe and selected some new and now appropriate feminine attire. Perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea to inform the entire palace that a certain purple-haired harem girl was indeed a harem BOY…

Speaking of purple-haired harem girls, Nuriko couldn't help but wonder where she was. Houki, naturally. The nearly identical girl who'd been his only companion for the last year and whom he'd confided all his thoughts and secrets in. He'd missed her more than anything else the palace had to offer, including soft beds and warm _private_ baths put together! _So happy to be home! _thought Nuriko cheerfully, as he carefully pulled on his women's clothes. The particular outfit that he had selected was not especially elaborate. It consisted of the essential two layers of shirts; the top shorter one being a duller green while the long sleeved under shirt was a rosy pink. To complete the outfit was the long light pink skirt that was actually attached to the pink under shirt. Nuriko spun slowly in front of the full-length mirror, surveying his appearance. He was about to depart from the run when a frustrating fact caught his attention. His hair was still in the simple braid that it had been put in habitually in for the past couple… weeks? Months? How long _had_ then been away, anyways? 

_Too long… _ Thought Nuriko to himself, and he smiled. The hair could wait; there were more significant matters at hand. Flipping it unceremoniously off his shoulder, he pulled open his bedroom door and was almost completely out of the room when yet another conflict imbedded itself in his mind: Shoes, always the stupid shoes. Was it really worth digging through all that stuff just to find a pair of _red_ shoes? Nuriko tapped his delicate fingers along the vertical frame of the door that they were resting upon, leaving minor oval-shaped depressions in the wood. After several seconds of pondering, he reached a solution. Kicking off the worn black shoes into the room, Nuriko grinned in triumph. He then finally permitted himself leave from the harem quarters and took off down the elaborate halls at an unladylike run, holding his skirts above his ankles to prevent himself from tripping over them. After passing doors upon doors bridging the other harem women's rooms to the hallway, Nuriko abruptly halted. Sliding the door open with no hesitation, he slid open the door and cried gleefully, "Houki!"

After taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darker room, he realized that it was empty, minus the tidy atmosphere. The table had its two chairs tucked under it. The perfumes and trinkets on the vanity were carefully arranged and the bed was made in the same fashion as his own. At this notion, Nuriko smiled a loving grin. He hadn't exactly left his room tidy, to the best of his memory. Evidently, a certain look-alike had donned the honors. Shaking his head gently, he slid the door back shut and it closed with a soft click. Although the room was definitely orderly, it was actually the last place he'd expect to find his friend on a day like today. Just outside the covered outdoor hallways, the sun shone warmly and a gentle breeze arbitrarily cooled the area. Birds chirped melodically and Nuriko knew exactly where she was. Pulling his skirts above his ankles and bare feet, he once again departed at a quick and steady pace for the palace's courtyard lake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miaka looked on with silent curiosity as Nuriko darted from his room to another, and then disappeared around the corner. Where the heck was he going so fast? And out of the harem quarters, she might add? She closed her mouth tighly, trying to contain her unbearable curiosity. She was terrible at minding her own business, and she knew that, but what was going on? Was he looking for someone? But all of the seishi were in their own respectable chambers, supposedly resting…. Miaka heaved a sigh, and pushed herself off the wide gold-painted railing, knowing that her blunt inquisitiveness had undoubtedly won. She stopped for a moment to readjust her skirt and fold the pretty hand fan she had been using to cool herself. When she was satisfied, she stealthily set off following Nuriko. She unnecessarily pressed her back to the wall as she sidestepped and slid along, completely oblivious to the guards' quizzical stares as she passed them by.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nuriko muffled a devious laugh as he caught sight of the familiar figure, moderately hidden under by a beautiful willow tree. Although she was not sitting directly under it, she had used its size to her advantage in hiding herself from the viewpoint of any typical passerby. She had opened her parasol to provide her self with a cool, yet not chilling, shade as she sat with her knees nearly tucked to her chest. She appeared to be reading something, and Nuriko couldn't help but reflect on how utterly _perfect_ the scene was. A young woman nestled in partial shade sitting by the edge of a lake, her back to it, on a gorgeous summer's late afternoon; reading as the wind blew threw the willow's branches, causing them to gently sway. Yes, the scenario was certainly perfect. _Too _perfect. Nuriko smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Hey, Houki! How're you doing? I hope things are all right there in the palace. I've been gone for so long; I'm actually homesick for the harem quarters! Even though I've been traveling for so long, I do have some good news! Today we found our last seishi, Chiriko, and we'll be returning to the imperial city! Soon after that, we'll summon Suzaku and peace will finally be ensured in Konan! Not only that, but I'm planning on asking Miaka to grant me a certain wish… I think you already know what it is! Looks like we're getting ready to go again, so I look forward to getting home and seeing you. Sorry I couldn't right more often, but I promise I'll tell you everything once I get back!_

_~Nuriko_

_P.S. I might be home by the time that you even get this letter!_

Houki's thin eyebrows raised in surprise at this last sentence. He might be home already? That means he'll be back any day now! She grinned at the thought and reread the last sentence just to make sure that she hadn't made a mistake. Nope, he was definitely going to be home soon! Her grin faded to a serene smile as she reflected on her Nuriko, the boy who'd not only gained her friendship, but also her love. Not a romantic love, but rather a love one would have for their closest friend or beloved older brother. They'd shared so much with each other that they'd been nearly inseparable before Nuriko had to leave on his quests for the other seishi of Suzaku. She missed him so… 

"HOUKI!!" was the last thing she was aware of before jumping three feet in surprise, spinning quickly around, losing her balance, and falling into a pair of sturdy arms. She was still in shock when she raised her head off the intruder's chest to meet their sparkling hazel eyes under a layer of thick, violet bangs. Realization dawned on Houki as her eyes brightened and watered. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying, but the moment's brief harmony was soon shattered.

"NURIKO!!" she cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders and she successfully landed the shortest-ranged glomp ever recorded. Nuriko was unprepared, to say the least, as he lost his balance and they both fell into the lake screaming and with an unrefined splash. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the nearby palace balcony, Miaka watched the unfolding scene in dull confusion. According to her "pristine" vision and overactive imagination, she had just witnessed Nuriko sneak up on another Nuriko, at which point Nuriko-number-two had turned and glomped Nuriko-number-one and they both fell into the lake. Miaka felt like her head was going to explode… it was all so complex… She lost consciousness just as Hotohori _happened _to walk by, accompanied by Tamahome. They both scrambled to catch the falling priestess, managing to secure her equally in both their arms. Concerned eyes then rose from Miaka's twitching face to glare at each other.

"Tamahome, We respect you as Our fellow brother warrior, but you _do _realize that I'm the emperor. And by royal decree, Miaka shall be told that _I_ saved her from a horrible, impending doom." Hotohori announced regally, his hand going to brush a few strand of hair away from his dazzling face. Tamahome's eyes narrowed as the Oni symbol on his forehead appeared. Hotohori had reason to believe that Tamahome didn't understand half the words that were used I that little speech, but it had pissed him off nonetheless. Tamahome tightened his grip on Miaka's right arm; an action that did not go unnoticed by Hotohori. He then gripped Miaka's _left_ arm as Tamahome began to pull her slowly towards him. Hotohori began pulling in the opposite direction. Within a matter of seconds, an all-out Tug-of-Miaka-War was under between the two seishi. Loud battle cries and elegant death-threats could be heard throughout the palace as they continued to fight over Miaka, whose eyes were still spiraling since she hadn't awoken from her previous trauma.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nuriko was the first to surface from the depths of the lake, or rather; Nuriko was the carrier that surfaced from the depths of the lake. Houki was still clinging to him in a "never gonna let cha go" fashion as he mucked away from the offending lake. Upon reaching land, he plopped down on the dry grass and carefully pried his friend off. When Nuriko caught a second glimpse of her face, the last thing he expected to see were her tears. But there they were, running rapidly down her smooth cheeks and staining her beautiful face.

"Houki? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Nuriko concernedly. He stared intently at her face as he gently lifted up her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Her light violet eyes shone with unshed tears, but Nuriko could see something else sparkling in their midst. It was love, pure unconcerned love. It radiated from her face, from her entire being. Shaking her head to clear the tears, she answered, "That's not it, Nuriko. I'm so happy to be with you again…  I just couldn't hold back the tears."

"Of sadness?" he inquired quietly, still not quite understanding.

"No. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy. You see, I've been waiting for you for a very long time…"

Nuriko's eyes began to water at her answer and understanding dawned on him. It was times like these that he knew that he was truly loved. Even if not by Hotohori, Nuriko knew that Houki would always be there for him. No matter what. He forced back a sob as he took the girl into his arms, hugging her to him as she brought her arms to wrap gently around his back. They stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other and enjoying the company of the other. It wasn't until a loud shout of victory echoed throughout the palace grounds that Houki and Nuriko broke their embrace. Nuriko noted that it had gotten a little chillier with the setting sun. Brushing off some of the dirt on his garments, he then stood and offered a hand down to Houki, which she gratefully took. Imitating Nuriko in his failed effort to brush off some of the dirt on her clothes, Houki soon gave up with a careless shrug. She smiled at Nuriko and he couldn't help but resist her infectious smile, soon returning it himself. Re-offering his hand to Houki, they returned to the palace just like that: Soaked, dirty, hand-in-hand, and smiling as though they couldn't be happier. And Houki was sure it would stay just like that forever because no matter what happened, she'd always be waiting for her friend, confidant, and brother. 

~Owari

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notes:

- According to my "extensive research," Nuriko's shoes match his mode. Man-mode has black shoes, while woman-mode has red shoes. I've been led to believe that red shoes are for women and black shoes are for men through the many pictures I've studied in general. Obvious, ne? ^^&  

-I'm not sure who won the Tug-of-Miaka-War. I couldn't decide, so I just left it out. If you leave it to my imagination, and I'd say Hotohori simply because when Miaka's not there to order him not to, he kicks Tamahome's butt. Always. ^^

-As you might already be aware of, Nuriko wrote letters to Houki when he was away. This fic was bases on that fact, and then I just had some fun with the characters.

-Does Hotohori's palace even _have_ willow trees? …If it didn't, it does now…

Yay! And that, my lovely reader, is the end! I hope you enjoyed it. It was honestly a lot of fun to write, so hopefully it was worth staying up till 1 A.M. By the way, I promise I'll have Nijuusei: Chapter Five out soon! No more one-shots in between. I just needed a little break from what I normally write and constantly think about. All right! Thanks for reading and please review!

-Kaen ^^


End file.
